The Girl That Played With Blood
by greysgirl21
Summary: When Caroline flips the switch after she finds out about Klaus's child and is killing people left and right under a new name and a completely different look, what will Klaus do when he discovers a new alpha in town?
1. Chapter 1

Caroline had been living in New Orleans in the same city as Klaus for almost a year but she had not seen him since her fist night there when the two had talked and had an intimate night when she woke up she heard the child crying and Hayley and Klaus talking about their child. From that morning on Caroline had flipped the switch she didn't care who she killed, who she hurt, or who she had sex with she just wanted to kill, eat, and have sex, good or bad.

Of course Klaus had sent his henchmen come look for her but they where looking for Caroline Forbes a pail, blonde, blue-eyed girl that was sweet and innocent but that was far from the girl she had become. Caroline changed her name to Clara Mitchell she dyed her brown and was now far from the innocent girl that Klaus knew. Whenever he was in the same 5-mile radius as her she would now she had eyes and ears all over the town and already become much stronger because of her massive blood intake. Although she was killing people left in right Klaus didn't sense that something was wrong until one of his people had not reported to him in the morning like they where compelled to do.

Klaus had been waiting for 20 minutes for this idiot to come and report to him! Klaus angry head back home and started to yell at every one of his 'people' until someone told us that he had been on a date the previous night and no one has seen him since. Klaus sent everyone out looking for the man because he knew that something was amiss in his kingdom he just hadn't killed it of them yet.

Caroline had been on a 'date' with an attractive young man and he was willing to give her everything that she wanted, but it was too bad that he let it slip that he thought that she was dainty and fragile, because at that moment she had drained him of his blood and left him in the ally not caring about the body.

Klaus was called at about 11 am his people had only 0been looking for an hour when they found him in an ally completely drained of blood it was time to start looking for a brown haired, female, vampire.

Caroline had killed 3 people and apparently she as she was told by one of her ears that the king was hunting her. Caroline simply didn't care he had no leads on her and was most likely never going to find her, so she went on her merry way killing young men as she pleased draining them of their blood. Caroline was laying on her bed sound asleep when two huge men walked into her apartment and kidnapped her.

Klaus was relived that he had finally determined form a compelled human that a young vampire named Clara Mitchell and his Hench men where on there ways to take her in the middle of the night and bring her to him to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke up with a jolt, of course not because she was scared but because she had heard a banging noise on her door. Caroline quickly without a sound put herself behind the door and waited. Finally two large men bust through the door.

The first man said quietly, "Go check the bedroom and I'll check the bathroom and kitchen."

Caroline let out a small laugh and stepped out of her hiding space and broke the large mans neck. Just then two other hands grabbed her from behind. Caroline struggled assuming that it was the other large man, but found that this was a much stronger person and knew that Klaus Mikleson was standing behind her ready to kill her.

"You know, love, it's never smart to anger the most powerful supernatural being in the world." Klaus spit out through clenched teeth.

"I know that, but seeing that I have my humanity switched off I can't really convince myself to give a fuck." Caroline replied hastily.

Klaus in a fit of anger now turned the she-devil in his arms to face him only to find her looking at the floor.

"Look at me, love." Klaus cooed mockingly.

"Now why would I do that?" Caroline shot back coolly.

Klaus jerked her chin up forcefully so that she would be forced to look him in the eye. There was something familiar about this girl, but he couldn't quite tell what it was so he sent his Hench men out and told them to go and expect him to come home with a body so to have the necessary items ready.

Klaus flicked on the light switch as soon as they left to find that the girl had run from his grasp, but not with much success as he caught up to her and pinned her against a wall with a tight grip.

Only then did he realize that the woman standing in front of him was none other than Caroline Forbes only she now had brown hair and wore brown colored contacts.

"I suppose my little game is over now huh?" Caroline said calmly with a smirk on her face.

"I suppose so, love." Klaus said.

How did the sweet, innocent, girl he last saw become this…monster that stood before him.


End file.
